stutter muffins
by meikka
Summary: Mmmm, mello and matt. a tale of their love. matt's POV. lemon eventualy. if it hapens, i will change the rating, until then its T.
1. Chapter 1

i changed the story line only slightly, in a way that mello and matt will not have a definate death. i hate killing people! so, whammys is not a detective school, just a regular genius school...

enjoy. i hope.

opps, almost forgot. I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE, MATT, MELLO, i only own the aptop used to create this fanfic, and even then, its shared with my twin brother...

* * *

I walked slowly and awkwardly toward my car from the mall, large bag of chocolate on hand. Mello would be getting back from work soon enough and I knew he would want some. I also knew there was no more in the house. Mello + chocolate = less destruction. This is the simplest equation. Completely impossible to screw up once you see the: Mello – chocolate = BOOM.

Well, I have seen said Mello without chocolate, and it's not as beautiful as he usually is. Wait, never mind that. You were not supposed to hear my thoughts on how elegant and sexy my best friend, who is also a male, is. Either way, it's just better to get him some sort of chocolate.

Everyone has their addictions. Mello obviously has chocolate. Near had his toys that last I saw of him, I doubt he would stop with that. Apparently L is addicted to any kind of sweets he can get his hands on. I have many addictions. Smoking is my only real addiction. I also love video games, any kind really. As long as you can sit on your but, and waste you life doing it, it's in my collection.

These are all obvious addictions. I know you are now expecting me to be all like 'I'm addicted to heroine!' No. smoking I already know is bad enough. No drugs for me. Now you're like 'whaaaat? Then do you cut yourself?' OW. No way would I bring a razor to my wrist!

Have you guessed yet? I'm addicted to Mello. Everything about him. From how he snaps his chocolate so aggressively, to his leather, to his beautiful endless eyes of dark blue. Like looking into the ocean, knowing there are many sharks and dangerous fish below that would like to kill you.

I finally manage to squirm the bag of various chocolates and video games into the back of my beat up car, and set them beside my small bag of basic 'normal' foods. Most of them will go bad anyways. I don't cook. Mello doesn't have the time, and I don't think he knows how to coo either.

For anyone who doesn't know, Mello and I both went to whammy's undercover secret school for orphans. Mr. Whammy made the school for one kid specifically, but it was a secret who he was to everyone there. But he graduated many years before me and Mello started there. The school goes from early grade to college, all in one school. They can do this because it is a school for orphaned geniuses. Each class is not rated by age, but by IQ. The grades are then recorded and posted at the end of every three week portion of classes. I was third, right behind Mello and first place near.

The school had many rules. One was that the school is a secret. It is located in England, but only the graduates know this. If you somehow did not graduate, you were taken away secretly, not to know where the school is. Another rule is how you live. You start a new life upon entry to the school. Some children are there because they were picked up from orphanages because there genius was spotted. Whammy's has many scouts looking for new students. If you are found, they stage your death and bring you to whammy's to continue in a better way. others, like myself, are stolen from abusive parents. These kids are given different names, and undergo small surgeries to get rid of birthmarks and other suck identification marks. Most of these kids then forget there real names soon after. I did not.

Another type of whammy recruit is one like Mello, whose parents died (or for Mello, where killed) and got taken immediately to whammy's. I still remember the day Mello showed up. We were both eight. He had witnessed his parents being killed, and a whammy's scout was at the scene of the crime. The scout saw Mello's thought process and watched as Mello apparently dived behind a table on instinct and then removed his shoe to throw and distract the killer. It was the reported that he escaped in the other direction and moved down a confusing path of roads. Only four days later did the scout once again find Mello and request he come to whammy's school. Mello had not a single chance for anything after that. He came with blood still staining his clothes to my room, some older teacher explaining he was my new room mate.

Whammy's dorms are more like a mansion. The top floor is divided into the girl's rooms in the west wing, and boys in the east. The kids are then separated further into rooms of two a piece. Each room has one large closet, two desks, and one bathroom. Depending on the age, the room size varies, and also depending on the age and preference toward it, some have bunk beds while other rooms have two beds. Our room had two separate beds.

Pulling away from my reveries of our school days, I pulled into our apartment. Hefting the bags from my car, I noted Mello's bike parked in its regular spot, signaling him being inside. I started to quicken my pace, not wanting to imagine the monster without his chocolate.

* * *

what do you think? how will i kow wether or not to continue if you do not comment? flames also accepted. i will not know what i am doing wrong without flames now would i? love the Sibley.


	2. Chapter 2

I found the door unlocked, making my shifting and awkward 'key finding- while juggling bags' movement unneeded. Most of the lights were off; the only light is the faint one coming from the window with the curtains mostly drawn. After a few moments, I figured out which fingers to maneuver to drop the bag with my games, knowing they would not break if I dropped them first. Then down went the food.

Not daring to be as cruel to the chocolate, I carried it into the kitchen and gently set it on the counter, before slowly loading it into the fridge.

"mellooooo! You hoooome?" no answer. Hm. I started putting away the food, after retrieving it from the front door, then called again, to no reply. I saw his bike in the garage, where the hell is he?

Search the house time! Not in the living room, I had just gone through there. No rely to my knocks on the bathroom door, and he was not asleep on the toilet when I sheepishly opened the door. Not in his room or mine. The only place I did not check was the spacious closet at the end of the hall.

The door was jammed. It wasn't when I last went in the closet; I had to put some older case files away for mello only last week. I got a screwdriver, and forced the handle off. And with much more force, and swearing, managed to open it after I am guessing was a closet avalanche. At the bottom, was a pasty white hand, sticking out. Mello!

I pulled him from the closet as fast as I could, (many 'coming out of the closet jokes presented themselves, that I would use to make fun of him later with) and checked for fatal injuries. Breathing, check. Heart rate normal. No blood anywhere. Gentle prodding found no broken bones. He was fine, and I could not withhold my sigh of relief.

Mello kept a pad lock on his door, and I could never remember the combination. The couch was covered in greasy pizza stains, and therefore my bed was the only option. I brought mello the short distance to my open bedroom and lay him on my bed. He probably had a small concussion, but not too much for this genius to handle.

Not knowing when mello would wake up, I decided to rest my uneasy nerves by cleaning the house, starting with the closet of avalanche. After hours of working my way around the house, and many checks to see my room mate was still breathing, the house was spotless. Mostly. And its only 1:24 in the morning.

I do not want to sleep on the couch, at least that's my excuse. And it is MY bed after all…

I climbed in with mello, not to close to have him wake up and hit me, but enough to feel the other boys heat and know he was defiantly here. Slowly, but steadily, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of how warm and comfortable it was to share a bed with mello.

* * *

this chapter is not as long, but oh well. hope you like it. there will be lemon soon enough. love the sibley


End file.
